


Para mi eres lo primero

by Aurelia_Combeferre



Series: Caminar De Tu Mano [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, prompt 7: colours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Combeferre/pseuds/Aurelia_Combeferre
Summary: When there's Christmas parties to be at, where does Eponine go?
Relationships: Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Series: Caminar De Tu Mano [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Enjonine Exchange 2019





	Para mi eres lo primero

_For me you go first and foremost_

_December 2019_

“Are you sure you don’t want to head out with us after this party? It will be fun,”

Eponine only smiled as she downed the last of her drink and then looked at her workmates. “I think I’ll pass.”

“Again?”

“I have to be elsewhere.”

Some of the older women exchanged knowing looks while the younger ones rolled their eyes. “You’re only young once, Eponine,” someone chimed in over the din of the office party. “And what’s that red dress for anyway?”

“I wore it for myself.”

“Come on, live a little.”

“Tell that to the boss when we have to come in tomorrow,’ Eponine said, pointing to the time on her cellphone. Sure, it was only just past ten, but she was already just past that age when that hour was still considered “early” in the evening. ‘ _Give it a few more years, and bedtime will be at nine,’_ she thought as she picked up her purse and headed to the door. Judging by the way the program was still going at the function room’s stage, it would be hours yet till the party ended but she was not about to stick around that long even if the raffle prizes were said to be rather large.

She crossed the street to a small coffee shop that she knew would stay open till the wee hours. The bored barista at the counter raised an eyebrow on seeing her. “Again?”

“Yeah, give me the usual,” Eponine said, fishing in her purse for her wallet. She glanced at the clock, seeing that only five minutes had elapsed since her quitting the party. ‘ _Which gives me maybe half an hour more or less, traffic pending,’_ she thought as she found a seat.

She rubbed the simple titanium ring on the fourth finger of her left hand, enjoying its cool weight and smoothness. It wasn’t the rose gold or platinum she had originally dreamed of so many months ago, but it was just as strong and true. ‘ _And all ours,’_ she thought as she got up to claim two black coffees at the counter.

As she sat at a table, sipping one of the coffees, she saw some of her workmates across the street swaying and laughing as they left the party. ‘ _Was it only ten years ago that I did that?’_ Eponine wondered silently. Those evenings spent in a haze of cigarettes and alcohol seemed to come from another lifetime or even a dream. ‘ _So much that I cannot even remember every face from then,’_ she thought as she glanced down at her scarred knuckles, the few remaining testaments to those lost days.

Perhaps it was just as well that her mind combined with too much to drink had its tricky way of protecting her, if only to allow for a new start.

Eponine took another sip of coffee even as she caught sight of a tall figure alighting at the jeepney stop just outside the café. She set down her cup and looked up in time to smile at the newcomer entering the place. “You’re early, Miguel.”

“I had to clear my head,” Enjolras replied, gesturing to his laptop backpack. However instead of opening the bag and bringing out the gadget, he simply set down the bag and took a seat next to Eponine’s. “That red dress is new.”

“I knew you’d like it.” She tugged down the sleeve of his red jacket. “This one though, I’d know anywhere.”

Enjolras nodded as he picked up the second cup of coffee and took a long sip, all the while eyeing her. “Did I keep you waiting long?” he asked as he set it down.

“No, just a few minutes.”

“Ah.”

“Why do you ask?”

He gestured to where more people were leaving the party across the street. “I had thought you’d go with them, maybe call and say we’d meet elsewhere?”

Eponine snorted. “Why would I?”

“Christmas parties being what they are?”

She shook her head as she took his hand and ran her callused fingers over the lines of his palm. “Not when I have already made a prior commitment to a certain someone. First and foremost.”

“Even on a night like this?”

“Especially on a night like this.”

Enjolras’ cheeks reddened slightly as he leaned in to kiss her, by way of showing that he understood.


End file.
